


For You My Sea

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [22]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Happy Ending, Little Mermaid Elements, Love, M/M, Seahorse elements, conclusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Victor's chosen to give up his human form to join Yuuri under the waves, instead of asking Yuuri to come up to the land with him again.Well if you think Yuuri had a hard time learning how to walk, try not breathing.Then there are the traditions the mer have that Victor want to be a part of.Plus they have to check up on their friends.All in all, an eventful time.





	For You My Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Day 305 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> Story 22 of 22. We are at the 'and they lived happily ever after' part of the story. After all are we all not always wondering how things go once the story is over. Plus our main couple wasn't even together in that last story, we needed to correct it. :}
> 
> **Yes. Next year I won't be posting a new story every day. I'm gonna try to post a new chapter about 5 times a week.  
> **  
> [ as seen here ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169092787314/my-new-year-resolution-2018-writing-and-posting)  
> **So all the multi chapters (and the re-write of Call for Me as a multi) are going to be updating next year. And I'll open a Patreon soon where patrons get to choose which stories will be the ones getting updated. :}**
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Victor curled into himself trying to keep the pleasant feeling of the dream in his grasp, but the waking world was calling for him. The waking world and Yuuri. Victor takes a big gulp of water forgetting for a moment that his lungs don't work like that anymore. His entire body jolts thinking he's drowning, thinking he needs to get air, thinking something is wrong. And it's not helping that his body's reaction is to try to breath in through his nose. Only resulting in more water clogging his system. 

Yuuri sees it going wrong and swoops in, pulls Victor to himself and starts humming. 

Slowly Victor can feel his body start to hum in response to Yuuri's, he feels the gills on his throat and down his legs -nay tail- flutter and shut in a way to get the water out and air in his system. He would let out a sigh of relief if he hadn't learned the hard way that that is not a smart thing to do. The bubbles he had created had caused a mild panic in both him as Yuuri. Soon he's completely relaxed and his body is doing what it's supposed to do again. Victor leans back down on the bedding of sea moss that Yuuri has in his private chambers, their private chambers.

When he had woken up at Minako's place the day after his transformation he had nearly killed himself trying to breath. His mind just not able to wrap itself around the idea that it wasn't working anymore. If Yuuri hadn't been common to panic attacks since he was younger none had been able to help Victor, now he had been pulled out of it and he had gotten to breath 'normally' again. As long as he didn't think about it, or in those few seconds when he hadn't fully woken up yet, there was no problem. 

Victor just had the habit of thinking about it a lot, and even had gone around to ask Yuuri how he had been able to get used to breathing so fast when he had become human. Yuuri just chuckled and stated that as he was used to swim a lot and stare at certain prince's on certain beaches he had been fairly used to breath out of water already. It wasn't that they didn't have lungs, just that they did not use them under water. Victor was still learning. 

With Yuuri's help he was adapting to life underwater fairly easy, and as they could communicate with sign language Victor didn't need to worry about not being able to get his thoughts across. Because apparently his body spoke in a different dialect than the rest of the mer around it was hard for most to understand him when he communicated as they did. It had been such a relief to find out that Yuuri had thought the ones around him the signs he had learned from Mila. Minako had told him that Mari at first hadn't felt to learn a language like that, as she believed Victor should just learn theirs, but Yuuri had explained that Victor would not understand what all of their sounds and vibrations might mean unless they would sign along them to tell him. 

They had taken in wandering mer's from other clans, she knew how hard it was for them to learn a new dialect. Victor had to learn everything from scratch. Could she imagine getting into an argument with him during dinner where she would drag him to above water every time she wanted to talk to him. They'd never get around to actually eat anything.

Plus one of the things Victor had been surprised about had been his size. He had figured that as he was a man he would have been about Yuuri's size, maybe a bit smaller as he was not a royal Mer. Instead he had awaken to find out that Yuuri was quite a bit smaller than him, Mari was still bigger than him but he was slightly bigger than Yuuko and some of the other female mer's about. Minako explained to Yuuri while he was still unconscious that it was probably to keep him a fitting mate for Yuuri. It had been a bit of an issue for his mind to wrap around that.

"So I'm a girl now? Was that supposed to happen with the potion?" Victor looked down at his new body. He loved seeing the Silver scales that covered his body all the way from the tip of his tail up to the top of his head. Yuuri just shook his head.

"You are as much a girl here, as the fact I had the parts to carry a baby in my human form made me a girl up land. All it means is that we are still compatible, do not forget for you to become a girl you would have grown those parts as in your core you are still human. You just have a mer form right now." Yuuri had signed pretty fast as he was desperately trying not to laugh. But Victor could feel the water tremble around them and knew it felt like chuckling would feel. 

"You are laughing at me. But I am certain you had worried about your body when you first woke up." At this Victor huffed, but with his mouth and not his body, leading to Yuuri having to calm and regulating his breathing again. 

"Plus I love how your hair turned into fins and knobs. My fins changed slightly because my hair grew a bit on land, but to know that your hair could become like that. When we visit Chris you are not allowed to cut it." Yuuri shakes his head. "Never cut it." 

Victor hadn't even looked at how he looked till that moment, so he had asked for a reflective surface which had been brought to him by Yuuko. He had been amazed, his look was so different than what it used to be he hardly recognized himself if not for the color of his eyes and the color of his scales that were exactly as his hair color used to be, but the crown shaped knobs on his head and especially the long fin coming from the base of that 'crown' were nothing he ever imagined, it was as long as his hair had been. This was also the moment he realized there were small fins attached to the sides of his tail, his shoulder blades, and along the sides of his arms. 

He looked so different from the Hasetsu mer's he for a moment was actually saddened, Yuuri had realized how he felt by how the water had trembled around him and had taken him in a tight hug softly humming his approval for Victor's new look. According to Yuuri certain other tribes of mer also look different so people would simply admire it not condemn him for it. The people of Hasetsu were not his father, he would not be held down here. They shared a heated kiss once Victor calmed down a bit. 

They had swam from Minako's place to where the Katsuki's lived the next day. Meeting Yuuri's parents had been a treat, they had welcomed him so unconditionally he knew they shared their sons love for him. Hiroko had openly admired his new form, telling him he actually looked like he was of a tribe she had once known many years ago even if they had been a more reddish color than his silver, she had made Victor blush. This to his amazement had turned the long fin a soft magenta. Yuuri had laughed openly when Victor had gone ecstatic over it. 

In the weeks that followed he had learned so much, he had even learned to make one of Yuuri's favorite dishes from his father, and Mari taught him some fighting stances. But he especially loved it when he got to spend time with Hiroko, simply because she gave him the motherly love he had been craving since he was seven, she loved him and he didn't need to doubt it or look for ulterior motives. Minako gets him drunk one visit which results in him challenging Yuuri in something everybody tells him they will not keep him to it. When Phichit comes by and hears about the challenge he tells Victor not to push it. Making him decide he is so going to keep Yuuri to it. 

Around the time the waters have reached their coldest point Yuuri deems him fit enough to swim all the way to see Chris for a moment to wish him a good birthday in person. This is when he learns just how fast Mer's and in particular Yuuri can swim. He remembers how long Yuuri had said the boats would take, so finding out they would leave in the morning and probably be back by dinner was mind boggling. Actually making it back in time indeed, even after spending a bit too long chatting up with his friend, he had to have Chris admire his new form after all, well that night he and Yuuri had a good night sleep on their moss bedding with Victor completely worn out from the trip. 

Mating season had been a shock to Victor, with the waters practically humming all around him. There had been almost no escaping from it if Yuuri hadn't become an expert in it, and he had been almost successful in getting Victor to forget about his challenge. If not for Victor picking up the name from all the buzzing that went around during dinner one night. He turns to Hiroko and asks her what that challenge actually means he's surprised to find out it's a game to see if a certain mer woman is fit to actually try and get a mer male to see her as mate. 

"wasn't that were the dancing is for?" he looks from Hiroko to Yuuri. Both shake their heads, and explain that the dancing comes afterwards as it's already a part of the mating ritual itself. "Well in that case I want to try it. I know Yuuri's already my mate but I didn't even do a good job seducing him when we were humans, with this I can maybe redeem myself." Toshiya grabs his arm in a gentle grip.

"Do understand dear, that may you fail for the challenge you and Yuuri will have to be apart when his body becomes ready for mating. Those are our rules. And not even some of our most skilled women have ever successfully gotten close to Yuuri in the allotted time." the man smiles "Once there had been so many candidates we even had to sent several in at once and they still failed." Victor nods in understanding and Toshiya lets go thinking he averted the situation. Victor smiles at Yuuri. 

"I formally challenge you for this. Will you allow me?" Yuuri stares at him for a moment before nodding, telling Victor he's not going to make it easy for him. "I wouldn't want you too." Victor hums to himself making Yuuri blush. Mari announces to the people of Hasetsu that Victor had challenged Yuuri in their tradition of 'tag'. Many just looked ta him in a pitying way. 

On the day of the challenge Victor is surprised to see all the mer's take food with them and leave on a small migration to another location. As Yuuri is the Prince Victor will have to go last, but this gives him a chance to see how the challenge is played. The location is a natural formed maze situated in a large crater. Any mer not challenging sits on the edge of the crater looking in, this way no mer can cheat by swimming over the walls. 

Seeing the challenges, realizing how much more advantages the smaller males have in the maze, make Victor finally realize just how difficult this is going to be. When Yuuri asks how he's feeling he replays that he's looking forward in succeeding. Hiroko smiles at her new son's confidence, when it's their turn she wishes him all the luck there is. He surprises her by saying he doesn't need luck. 

People enjoy seeing Victor chasing Yuuri around, constantly having to dodge walls when Yuuri makes some quick turn and slips right out of his way, they can hear Victor's joy through the waters. Slowly the initial cheering simmers down when Victor stops actually chasing Yuuri, going left when he had clearly seen Yuuri go right, some claim he has given up. That is till Victor suddenly comes right across Yuuri's path, only grazing his arm with his fingers, the closest anyone ever had gotten during a challenge. This happens two more times, making the mer's watching to forget anything else that is happening. Then with the last seconds slipping away, Victor pops out of a opening right behind Yuuri and he gives chase again. 

Yuuri pulls his ultimate move, the one he had done that day in Minako's cavern when Mari had tried to take the potion from him. What no one expected was that the moment Yuuri suddenly twisted around himself slipping right out from under Victor, Victor makes a near identical move using his tail as a screw to push himself forward. His hand shoots out, successfully grabbing Yuuri by his tail and pulling him in a hug right when the time ends. 

Victor's over the moon that his move worked and he nuzzles into Yuuri's neck humming his content, not realizing it has gone completely quiet among all of the Mer's. Most look at the royal family who are all just looking down at where Yuuri is being cuddled by a happy Victor. Yuuri slowly taps Victor against his shoulder telling him to move back a little, when Victor does he can see the shocked look in Yuuri's eyes. 

"You caught me" it's almost a question with the look gracing Yuuri's features. Victor just nods, smiling his heart shaped smile which looks even more stunning now than it had done before. "No one has ever caught me before. Not even Mari ever succeeded." Yuuri flusters for a moment then a determined gleam shows up in his eyes and he pulls Victor down into a passionate kiss. At that the mer people burst out in loud cheers for their prince and his chosen mate. 

At the feast for all the couples that came together during the challenge Victor and Yuuri are placed at the head of the table. Yuuri surprises Victor by nearly sitting in his lap and snuggling his head under Victor's chin, even going so far as to steal small kisses during dinner. Till this moment Yuuri had always kept some distance when they were in public so it was something to get used to. Not that Victor really minded he was more than willing to reciprocate the endearment. 

The mating dance Yuuri performed for him two days later was nothing like the dances he had shown Victor back at the palace. Where he had thought Yuuri had been elegant and poised he could now see that it had just been a crude and highly clumsy attempt at his true gift. Victor was happy they were in the privacy of their room as he slipped into Yuuri's embrace before the dance had been completed, slipping and curling their tails together till there wasn't a part of their bodies not pressed together, sealing the contact with their lips. They spend the next two days dancing and mating, not available for anyone. 

They emerge from their room starving and happy. Hiroko cuddles them to her chest the moment she sees them and goes of to make them something to eat together with Toshiya. Both of them give Yuuri some pointed looks, before he sighs and tells them they know well enough. After that he leans against Victor and enjoys his meal. After eating they swim off to go and see their friends as it's almost time for the first day of Spring. 

Yuuri and Victor end up goofing about a bit during the trip making it take a bit longer, but as Yuuri knows the trail by heart they don't get to far out of course, arriving just before darkness sets in. They pull themselves up on the beach and drink the potions Phichit had provided them with when he had visited. The transitions painful but not as painful as the first time had been. Both scramble up to get the clothes they know will have been put out for them. 

"Are you nervous?" Yuuri looks at Victor when he eyes the stairs to the palace he knows so well. "I know it must feel weird being here again after everything that happened. Especially as you gave up your claim to it all." Victor gives him a wry smile, before shaking his head. They grab each other's hand and move up the stairs they haven't climbed in about two years, to go to a palace no longer their home. 

Victor knows he was lying, that he is nervous to his core. Even if he knows what he'll see once he pushes open the gate to the small garden it's not changing the fact that the very last time he was on these stairs he was being dragged up by his father's guards, Yuuri back in the waves, and his fine suit covered in blood and sand. Knowing that they will soon be with friends, doesn't change that he remembers the look on his father's face in great detail when he got sent to that tower. He has to close his eyes for a moment before pushing open the gate. 

The sight he sees makes his heart jump in a good way. The entire garden is hung over with banters, and fabrics, and flowers, making it look in nothing to how it used to be. The see a large open tent in the middle of the grass field and two women telling the people about where to put everything. One of them looks over her shoulder as if on instinct and at seeing them their she gets the widest grin. 

"Victor! Yuuri! You are here." Alya pulls up her skirt and runs over, slowly followed by the other woman who gives them a bashful smile and a quick bow watching her partner pulling the both of them into a tight hug. "We had not expected you two to arrive till tomorrow. Oh, I had hoped to have it all set up before you saw it." 

Victor smiles at his friend returning the heart felt hug. "It is good to see you too. I am glad you have forgiven me for what I did." Alya smiles, taking a step back to take Chihoko's hand in her own. "I just didn't know who else to entrust it to." 

"We are ever thankful for the gift. It was more than we had thought to be worthy of." Chihoko speaks softly, the accent of Hasetsu strong on her tongue, a bashful smile to her lover before the warrior straightens her back again. She bows before them in a near perfect ninety degree angle. "We also thank you for blessing our wish to be united." 

Alya smiles and also bows. "Knowing that we have the support of those that we hold dear is of an even greater treasure than any wealth or material we could have been gifted." 

"Honestly ladies, that is enough. You are making our guests fluster." Chris's voice booms over the field but is quickly drowned out when Makkachin comes out from behind him, finally realizing who came by to visit. Soon both Victor as Yuuri are on their knees being slobbered all over. "Well as one can see, you have been greatly missed. The moment we arrived at the palace they have been going over the place trying to find you." Chris walks up to them and quickly hugs them once they get up. "I hope it's not too weird that we prepared your old room for you. Mila didn't think You guys would mind." Both shake their heads. "Good then lets go inside and have something to eat."

The inside of the palace is still largely the same although many things indicating the Nikiforov family have been removed. Chris keeps a close eye on Victor's face, seeing if his friend regrets in any way what he had decided upon. Dinner is served in one of the smaller dining rooms, one Yuuri in all his time at the castle had never even set foot in. Victor explains that it was because it belonged to his father's work rooms and Victor had not been at that part of the palace since he came of age. After dinner they go to what was and currently is their room to retire for the night. 

Morning finds them all tangled together in their sheets and Victor's hair, which Yuuri takes a pleasure to untangle and brush before they dress to go to breakfast. They are pleased to see Seung-Gil and Phichit waiting at the end of the stairs. Their loud greeting make the Crispino siblings come out of the dining room, quickly followed by the young De La Iglesia and his partner. The greetings on seeing Victor and Yuuri are true and full of cheer. 

"It is truly great to see the both of you in such good health. We were worried, even with all we had been told." Sara smiles at them, holding their hands for so long Michele feels the need to pull them loose. Victor and Yuuri just smile at his behavior. "Tell me though. It must be weird to be back in your parental home, knowing the whole kingdom that was once named after you no longer even exists." 

"It feels nostalgic in a way as I have many good memories here, but many of those are tied in with Yuuri so it's more his presence than the palace that make me reminisce." Victor starts laughing. "Plus I thought it was all but fair to return the lands back to the original King line. Just knowing my godson will one day rule this is enough as I am certain that in their spirit the people here have always been true to the Giacometti line." Both Crispino's accept this explanation for truth. 

Breakfast self is a treat as Chris made certain all of their favorite dishes are served, and Victor enjoys to see many of the old kitchen staff still working in the palace. They have only just finished when the bell sounds for an incoming visitor, so they all move out to greet them. 

"King Christophe, Victor, Yuuri. How good it is to see you all in such good health and for such a joyous occasion." Jean steps out of the carriage all smiles for the men he sees as his friends. He then turns to assist Lady Isabella from getting out. Her form more rounded than it had been the last time they saw her. "Our excuses for being this early as I know we were suppose to arrive around lunch, but my darling Queen had the need to move so we moved. If there is still a small bite to eat for breakfast we would be thrilled." 

Chris hollers. "Honestly Jean, impending fatherhood has done wonders for your attitude. I will see to it personally that you and the Lady Isabella get some dishes delivered in your room. As I would suggest you have her go lie down for a moment, she looks as I did when I truly needed that." Isabella sends Chris a thankful smile. 

"When you have time King Christophe I would love to talk to you about some things. I think I will get a more truthful answer from you than I've been getting till now." Chris promises Isabella that he will make room for a conversation with her in his timetable. Jean leads his Lady to their room for her to rest, when he doesn't come down right after they assume he is watching her but when the staff comes down they inform them that he apparently fell asleep the moment he touched a pillow. 

By the time they come back down all the remaining guests have already arrived, filling the dinner table under the tent with many happy faces. Victor and Yuuri are pleased to find out that Yakov and Lilia have reconciled and even put the work in motion to formally adopt Yuri. Mila and Georgi announce that they too are expecting and hope to see all of them again once the child is born. Victor and Yuuri just smile and sent a toast out to all the children that are and are to come. 

For three days they celebrate, hear of all the changes Chris will implement now that his old Kingdom is once again complete, and spent time with their godson. The little Mattieu looks in every bit like Masumi but he definitely inherited Chris's cheeky attitude, making the one and a half year old one cheerful little boy. 

They oversee that the ceremony that unites Alya with Chihoko, and Chris's subsequent gift of raising both woman to the ranks of Lady, goes off without a hitch. Wishing the happy couple many happy and healthy years. Once it's time for all the guests to leave they stand next to Chris and Masumi, and the little one in Masumi's arms, waving their friends farewell. As the gates are closed Chris turns to them.

"And the both of you. Thinking about children, seeing as most of the younger ones beat you to it." Chris smiles when his words makes his oldest friend blush. "I see you have, good. Just know you can stay here and sit it out in our care." he's not surprised to see the both of them shake their heads. "Thought so. Then let us guide you back to the beach. After all I am yet to see your mer forms." 

When he later on walks back up the stairs and into the waiting arms of his husband Chris can't hide the big smile on his face. 

"They look stunning together my love, simply breathtaking."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> For Christmas I did 1 hour Ficlits for the entire weekend.  
> I've had so much fun with these that I've decided to keep this an option. And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/post/169049025048/1hour-ficlets-re-open) Some of these prompts are things I would never write otherwise, so basically they are your only chance of getting me to make a story with them.
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
